Off the Beaten Path
by Blackcathollow
Summary: Jareth pays a drunk Sarah a visit one night and confesses his love for her. What will happen next? Updated Jan. 6 2006!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. pouts but I do wish I owned Orlando Bloom , but that's another story

This is my first fanfic ever, so be kind, I know the prologue is kinda short, but as soon as I get some reviews I will post chapter 1. Now I want at least 2 reviews, before chapter 1 gets posted.

Hope you enjoy

Off the Beaten Path

**Prologue**

It was a cold rainy Friday night and Sarah Williams sat in her room alone. Her parents were out and her brother was staying with her grandparents. Her parents had decided to go away for the weekend , dropping Toby off and leaving her home alone. Sarah was glad that her parents left, she was always under their watchful eye, even though she was 19. She hated that her parents were so overprotective afterall she was an adult.

Tonight was a night that Sarah decided to do something spontaneous. She snuck down to her parents liquor cabinet, opened the door and poured herself a glass of wine. As she was about to take her first sip, she had this strange feeling in the back of her mind that someone was watching her.

'Here goes nothing' she thought

After the first sip, she couldn't get enough. Before she knew it she had about 8 glasses of wine and was growing drunk.

In what all seemed like a blur a man suddenly showed up at her window. He was quite handsome, he had wild blonde hair and mismatched eyes. It took her a few moments to realize who it was. When she finally recognized the handsome man , she was shocked to see Jareth , the all mighty Goblin King standing before her.

"J..Jar..Jareth!" she managed to stutter out she then added "what are you doing here?"

"Sarah, I am here because of you" he answered

Then he began to explain the reason he had come to visit her 3 years after she defeated him.

"Ever since you defeated my Labyrinth Sarah, I have thought of you and nothing else. When I offered you your dreams I was in fact offering you my heart" he explained then he added "For I am truly in love with you"

Sarah looked into his mismatched eyes speechless, and the next thing she knew they were closer than before , embracing each other and locked in an intimate, romantic , passionate kiss. Before they realized what had happened they were in Sarah's bed , kissing more passionately than ever.

The next morning Sarah awoke with a massive head ache. She vaguely remembered the previous night . She pondered on the events of that night , had it been real or was it just a dream?

She quickly dismissed the previous night nights evetns as a dream

"There is no way Jareth could have come back into her life , after three years. It's just not possible"

She quickly dismissed all thoughts of Jareth and the night before telling herself that it was just a dream … or was it?


	2. Chapter 1

---------------

Chapter 1

---------------

----Two Months Later----

Sarah woke up feeling really crappy. Immediately she ran to the bathroom, and spent about 30 minutes puking her guts out. She was really tired even though she had had slept really good last night.

----------

About an hour after she finished throwing up , she decided to call her doctor to see if she could get an appointment.

"Hello, Dr. Peterson's office" the receptionist answered

" Umm.. Yes, my name is Sarah Williams and I was wondering if I could possibly get an appointment sometime today because I am not felling very well " she replied

" Well, if you could wait a few minutes Miss Williams I can see if Dr. Peterson can squeeze you in sometime today"

Sarah was pacing around her room , anxiously awaiting an answer.

"Miss Williams?" the receptionist asked

"YES!" Sarah relied anxiously

" Dr. Peterson can squeeze you in at 10:30 today, is that time okay with you??"

"Oh yes, it's fine with me. Thank you so much" she replied happily

After Sarah hung up the phone, and realized that it was 9:45, and that she had to hurry up and get cleaned up before her doctor's appointment.

---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the underground, Jareth was pacing back and forth in his throne room. He was thinking about one thing _Sarah._

Why hasn't she called on me he thought "Its been two months and I don't know how much longer I can stand being without her" he accidentally said aloud .

Jareth looked around hoping that none of the goblins heard him. He sighed in relief , seeing that the goblins were acting like the idiots they usually are. He got up and started toward his bedchamber, wanting to get away form the chaos in the throne room. He sat down on his bed and produced a crystal

"Show me Sarah" he commanded

---------------------------------------------------------

Sarah got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and headed toward her room. She got dressed, and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, where Toby and Karen were eating breakfast.

"Morning Karen, morning Toby" she said as she kidded her brother's head

"Karen, I have to go out this morning and do a few things, ok??" she asked her step-mother

"It's fine with me" Karen replied

Sarah grabbed her purse and keys , and said

"I'll be home around 12:30" as she headed out the door

She got in her car and headed to the doctors.

-----------

The doctors office was small, but crowded. Sarah was sitting in the waiting room anxiously waiting for her name to be called. After about 30 minutes of waiting , Sarah heard a voice call her name

"Sarah Williams?" the voice said

Sarah got up and headed toward the voice, while thinking

'_finally_'

As she walked down the hallway toward the exam room, Sarah suddenly remembered why she always felt like she was going to puke every time she went to he doctors. She absolutely hated the doctors, it always gave her the chills and the feeling of having to puke.

-------------

Once she was in the exam room, she changed into one of those hospital gowns that doesn't cover your back. After she changed , there was a knock on the door.

"Sarah, its Dr. Peterson, can I come in??"

"Sure" replied Sarah

Dr. Peterson entered the room, and asked

"So, Sarah what seems to be wrong?"

"I've been really tired lately, even when I get about 10 hours of sleep, and I've been throwing up constantly"

Dr. Peterson looked at Sarah very curiously and asked

"How often have you been throwing up??"

"Um…. About 5-10 times a day, but mostly in the morning" Sarah replied

"Well then, Sarah I am going to run a few tests and I'll call you when the results come in"

Sarah replied "Ok"

As Dr. Peterson was leaving she told Sarah " Don't leave just yet, a nurse will be in soon to draw some blood, so we can do those tests."

Sarah sighed and replied with "ok"

She hated needles, so getting blood work done was a nightmare. The nurse came in and started to draw blood. Sarah started to wince, and the nurse noticed her anxiety and said

"It's ok Sarah, you can relax now, I'm almost done"

Sarah sighed in relief when the nurse took the needle out of her arm and said

"All done , you can get dressed now"

When the nurse left, Sarah hopped off the table, got dressed and then went home.

---------

A few days later, Sarah was sitting in her room when the phone rang.

"Hello" she answered

"Hello Sarah? Its Dr. Peterson's office, we have the results of your tests, and Dr. Peterson would like you to come in and discuss them with you as soon as possible"

"Ok , I am available right now, is that a good time to come in??"

"Let me ask, please hold" the receptionist said

Sarah waited patiently , pacing back and forth waiting for an answer. Finally the receptionist came back and said

"Dr. Peterson said that she can see you in about 10 minutes , is that ok with you?"

"Yes it is" Sarah replied anxiously

She hung up the phone , ran downstairs grabbed her keys, and purse and hurried out to her car.

-------------

Sarah arrived at the doctors and went inside to find a packed waiting room. As she sat down she thought to herself 'This is gonna take forever'

About five minutes after she sat down , a woman came out and said

"Sarah Williams??"

Sarah stood up and followed the receptionist down to the exam room. "Here you are Ms. Williams, Dr. Peterson will be with you shortly" with that said the nurse left the room.

Sarah sat alone waiting patiently , then she heard a knock at the door

"Sarah, it's Dr. Peterson , can I come in"

Sarah replied with "Sure"

As Dr. Peterson closed the door , she looked at Sarah and said "Sarah, the results of your blood test show that you're um…. pregnant"

"WHAT" Sarah yelled and then added "But how can I be……" she stopped her sentence abruptly and thought '_it wasn't a dream'_

Dr. Peterson looked at Sarah and asked "Sarah are you OK??" Sarah suddenly snapped back into reality and said "Oh , um.. Yea"

Dr. Peterson then said "Sarah, I would like to do an ultrasound to have a look at the baby"

"OK" Sarah said still in shock

"Now Sarah, this is going to feel a little cool " Dr. Peterson commented as she started the ultrasound.

After a few minutes , Dr. Peterson smiled and said" Look Sarah there's your baby". Sarah looked in awe , and then said "I can't believe I'm going to be a mom"

---------

On the way home Sarah finally snapped back into reality , and thought '_What am I going to tell my parents?'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

well there you go chapter one, now if you would be so kind as to leave me a review then i will be very happy. sorry it wasnt up sooner but hey i had 2 proms in a week and graduation practice, the crap you have to put up with when your a senior.

hope ye enjoyed it, i promise that this is not just so dumb sarah pregnant by jareth fic, there actaully quite a lot more to it.

hope ye enjoyed it

A.M.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own nothing, savvy???? i wish i owned Orlando Bloom, Orli can i own you????

-------------------  
  
Chapter 2

-------------------  
  
Sarah sat I her room, thinking of a way to tell her parents that she is pregnant.  
  
'God there gonna kill me, but I have to tell them sooner or later' she thought  
  
Then after countless hours of thinking she came up with an idea  
  
"I'll tell them tomorrow" she said and then climbed into bed and went to sleep. But the thought of her pregnancy didn't escape her mind that night.  
  
-----Dream-----  
  
Sarah was sitting in her living room with her parents . She suddenly stood up and said   
  
"Dad , Karen , I have to tell you something"  
  
Her parents looked extremely worried, but before they could say anything Sarah blurted out  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" her parents yelled in unison   
  
Then they calmed down a bit and Sarah's father said   
  
"Sarah, you are not living under my roof ,if you're pregnant" her father said convinced that it would convince her to get and abortion.  
  
Sarah then looked at Karen for comfort, but Karen just nodded , agreeing with her husband . Sarah , who was in shock, started crying and said  
  
"Fine then, I'll leave"  
  
With that said she stormed out of the house and the next thing she knew Jareth was there.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked   
  
He said nothing , and drew closer to her and leaned in a kissed her passionately. Sarah didn't resist, it felt so right to her. But a few moments later, she looked at herself and was shocked at her appearance. He had turned her into a goblin.  
  
"What have you done to me??" she screamed and demanded to know.  
  
Jareth just laughed at her  
  
-----End Dream------  
  
Sarah awoke screaming, and then sighed   
  
'It was all a dream' she thought and then went back to sleep.

-----------  
  
That evening when her dad got home from work, Sarah braced herself for the worst and went downstairs to find her dad and step-mother sitting in the living room. She got up the courage to speak and said  
  
"Karen , Dad , we need to talk"  
  
Her father an d step-mother looked at Sarah with concern  
  
"Ok, what do we need to talk about?" Robert asked  
  
"Daddy, I'm pregnant" Sarah said in terror  
  
"WHAT" he yelled  
  
Sarah just sat down and started crying as her dad continued to yell at her  
  
"I'm sorry daddy" she said in between sobs  
  
"I thought I taught you better than this, but apparently I didn't , since you went out and got yourself pregnant. Do you even know who the father is??" he yelled   
  
This put Sarah over the edge and she ran upstairs and locked herself in her room while crying uncontrollable. She knew she had to leave, there was no way she would be bale to live home during her pregnancy and while she started to pack up her things she said "I still can't believe I'm going to be a mom"

----------------------------  
  
Jareth was sitting in his room looking at the crystal in his hands. Suddenly an image of a girl with long brown hair appeared. He seemed to stare at the girl in awe.  
  
"Sarah , my love, I wish that you would remember that magical night we had together" he said while sighing  
  
But then he heard Sarah say something , that made him stop abruptly   
  
"I still can't believe that I'm going to be a mom" he heard her say  
  
When he heard this, his face turned red with anger and said   
  
"I gave you my heart and this is how you repay me" with that said he threw the crystal at the wall and it shattered into thousands of pieces. Jareth looked at the picture of Sarah on his wall and said  
  
"I guess this is goodbye , my Sarah"

-----------------------------  
  
Sarah packed up some stuff and then grabbed a piece of paper and started to write a note:  
  
_Dear Dad, Karen , and Toby,  
  
I love you all, but I made a mistake and I know it, but I can't live here anymore. So I'm going to go stay with a friend.   
  
Daddy- I know I messed up, but I can't just ignore the fact that I'm having a baby. So I am leaving to take care of me and my baby. I love you - don't worry, send my love to Karen and Toby. I love you all very much   
  
Your daughter  
  
Sarah Williams_

_--------  
_  
The next morning Karen ran to her husband crying and said   
  
"Robert, it's Sarah. She's left!"  
  
Karen handed husband the note and they both read it.  
  
" I was too hard on her, it's all my fault." Robert said and then added "she isn't coming back"

-------  
  
Sarah ended up moving into a friend's old apartment and cared for herself throughout her pregnancy . She got herself a job at a small bookstore, which gave her very flexible hours. She was like a daughter to the owners. She loved having people around her that acted like parents, it comforted her.

---------  
  
One night when she was thinking about her baby , and its father. Unknowingly she said a phrase that would her life   
  
"I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now"

* * *

wow i cant believe i updated so fast, well i was bored so i decided to update and make all me readers happy. i kinda ended this chapter in a cliffe so dont kill me. today was a good day nods , even if i looked really ridiculous in me cap and gown, but yes i graduated and i am offically done with high school, which doesnt mean that i will update regularly cuz i have a job now.

well i hope ye like this chapter, and please dont kill me for leaving it in a huge cliffe. well enjoy

A.M.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i still own nothing, savvy??? Hey wait news just in, i now offically own Orlando Bloom. He's mine, all mine. yay for me.   
-------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-------------------------

The next thing Sarah knew , she was standing in the middle of Jareth's throne room surrounded by goblins. She looked around and thought 'what am I doing here?'   
  
All of a sudden she heard someone yell  
  
"OUT! All of you GET OUT NOW!!!!!"  
  
Then Jareth immerged in his throne room. At first glance he seemed angry, then his anger turned to shock as he saw who was standing in his throne room.  
  
"Sarah" he spoke softly   
  
Sarah looked Jareth with anger and said  
  
"Why have you brought me here goblin king?"   
  
"Sarah , the only reason you are here is because you wished yourself away, and please call me Jareth" he replied   
  
Sarah looked at him puzzled and said  
  
"I want to go home Jareth. I don't want to be here especially with you"  
  
"Sarah since you have wished yourself here and since you're not here against your will, you have no choice but to remain here"  
  
"your such a selfish pig Jareth . I am here against my will, just like you took advantage of me 6 months ago"  
  
"I didn't take advantage of you, I confessed my love for you and what happened after was consensual"  
  
"I was drunk, and now thanks to you I will always have a reminder of that horrible night" Sarah said while rubbing her inflated belly protectively   
  
"Sarah, are you saying that I'm the baby's father?" he said in shock  
  
"well technically yes, but as far as I'm concerned the baby has no father"  
  
"Sarah, why don't we sit and talk about what happened that night" Jareth suggested  
  
"well ok, just not now, I'm really tired"  
  
"As you wish" he said in a sweet voice  
  
(A/N- random Princess Bride line hehehe)  
  
"now, let me show you to your room" he added   
  
He lead here out of the throne room, and down a narrow hallway . When they came to the end of the hallway , there were two doors. Jareth pointed to the door on the right and said   
  
"this is your room" he opened the door and added "I hope you like it"  
  
The room was beautiful, it a had a large four poster canopy bed, with bedding in a beautiful sage green. It had two matching cherry end tables. The dresser was quite large, and also matched the elegance of the bed. There was a large closet, a vanity, and a window seat in front of a large picture window with a beautiful view. Sarah also had her own private bathroom.   
  
"it's beautiful" Sarah said  
  
Then she looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes and said in a soft kind voice  
  
"thank you"  
  
Jareth then leaned in toward Sarah and began to kiss her. Sarah was surprised at what he was doing, but she didn't resist. The kiss just felt so right. The kiss they shared was long and passionate, and then just as soon as it began their lips parted and without saying a word to one another , as Jareth left the room.

------------  
  
After Jareth left, Sarah sat on her bed thinking about the kiss they shared.   
  
"why did he kiss me?" she then paused and added "why didn't I resist? He's the goblin king, he's mean, arrogant, selfish, cruel and doesn't know what love is" she sighed   
  
"But that kiss was so magical, and it felt so right , that I really didn't want it to stop." she paused and then added "Oh NO! I'm not falling in love with him, am I?" and after she said that , she curled up in her bed and fell asleep , thinking about the kiss her and Jareth shared just moments earlier.

* * *

well there you go, the chapter 3 is up. i know its kinda of short but i promise the next chapter is longer. dont know when im gonna update next, since i have to work the rest of the week, but when i get a chance i promise i will update. hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always review or i shall send you to the bog of eternal stench.

REVIEW ME HEARTIES YO HO

A.M.


	5. Chapter 4

disclaimer: anything you dont recognize i own, savvy??  
------------------------  
Chapter 4  
-----------------------  
  
Sarah awoke the next morning to a knock on her door.   
  
"come in" she said in a sleepy voice  
  
The door opened to revel a female goblin  
  
"Miss Sarah, his majesty requests that you join him for breakfast"  
  
"who are you?" Sarah asked curiously  
  
"oh where are my manners. I'm Marina, and his majesty gas asked me to cater to all of your needs while you stay in the castle"  
  
"thanks" Sarah replied  
  
And then Marina left Sarah alone.   
  
"well then, I guess that I should get ready. I think I'll take a shower first " Sarah said  
  
She then headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.

-------------  
  
Sarah stepped out of the shower, and grabbed her robe. She walked out of the bathroom, into her room and standing there was Marina.  
  
"oh, hello Marina"  
  
"hello Miss Sarah, I just came to tell you that his majesty will be arriving soon to escort you to breakfast "  
  
"thank you, but I don't think I have anything to wear"  
  
"nonsense, you have a closet full of clothes" Marina said  
  
Sarah looked at Marina puzzled and said   
  
"I do??"  
  
Marina moved toward the closet and opened it. Sarah was shocked to see a closet full of beautiful dresses.  
  
"are all these mine??" Sarah asked  
  
"why of course they are"  
  
Sarah looked in awe, and then her smile turned into a frown. Marina noticed Sarah's sudden changed of mood, and asked   
  
"what's wrong, don't you like them??"  
  
"oh no , it's not that I don't like them, it's just I don't think they will fit" Sarah said while rubbing her belly.  
  
"no worries miss, they were all made especially for you, in fact they were all made last night"  
  
"really" Sarah said in amazement  
  
"come on now, and pick out a dress and I'll help you get ready" Marina said  
  
"Ok" Sarah replied, as she started looking at dresses and then her eyes stopped on this one dress.  
  
"It's beautiful" Sarah said  
  
The dress was a deep shade of maroon , and was cut in a v neck that showed just a hint of cleavage. Sarah took the dress down   
  
"come on, let's get you dressed" Marina said   
  
Sarah then took the dress and went into the bathroom to change. When she emerged she looked beautiful, the dress seemed to cling to her every curve.   
  
"now, let me just do your hair and find you some jewelry and you will be ready to go"  
  
The next thing Sarah knew, Marina was done. She had put her hair up in a mess of curls , and had given her a beautiful silver necklace with emeralds on it, and matching earrings. Sarah looked at herself in the mirror  
  
"you look beautiful" Marina commented  
  
Sarah smiled and said "thank you"  
  
Then there was a knock at the door  
  
"Sarah, it's Jareth, can I come in??"  
  
"umm sure"  
  
Jareth opened the door and stared in awe of Sarah's beauty  
  
"you look beautiful"  
  
"thanks"  
  
Jareth walked into her room and held out his hand  
  
"shall we go" he asked  
  
"sure" Sarah replied as she took his hand   
  
He escorted her down the hallway to the dining hall. When they got to the dining hall the doors opened to reviel a huge room with a large mahogany table with about 10 matching chairs. There were two places set at the very beginning of the table. Jareth led Sarah to her seat, he pulled out her chair and waited for her to get situated before he sat down.   
  
'he's such a gentleman, I would have never thought that Jareth could be so nice' Sarah thought  
  
Both were quiet during breakfast , neither of them seemed interested in talking to the other. The silence was broken when Jareth started to speak   
  
"Sarah, I have some business to attend to in the labyrinth today. So I was thinking that maybe I could have Marina show you around the castle. If you want"  
  
Sarah nodded and said "I would like that"  
  
Then the room became silent again, until breakfast was finished.

-----------  
  
When they finished breakfast Sarah went back to her room, while Jareth went off to attend to his business which was nothing more than torturing the goblins.

-----------  
  
When Sarah reached her room, Marina was waiting   
  
"are you ready for the tour?" Marina asked  
  
"I guess so" Sarah replied and they left.  
  
Sarah liked exploring the castle. They went all over from the dungeons to the library. There was so much to see. When Marina finished the tour she brought Sarah back to her room. When they got back , Sarah paused before entering her room. She saw a room that they had not visited.   
  
"where does this door lead?" Sarah asked while pointing at the door across from her room.   
  
"that's his majesty's room, and it's off limits to everyone but his majesty of course."

-----------  
  
Meanwhile Jareth was in the goblin city torturing goblins and trying to get his mind off Sarah.   
  
'I have been so out of it, since she's come here " he thought 'I've been acting like such a fool, over a girl ' Then he decided 'I have to stop acting like a love struck fool, and act more like myself' With that decision made he started to walk back to his castle.

-----------  
  
Sarah looked around her room and tried not to think about Jareth's room. But she couldn't help it, she wanted to know what was in there and why it was off limits. Suddenly Sarah had an idea " when I'm sure no one's around I'll sneak into his room, just for a peak" she paused for a second and then added "and he'll never know that I was in there" she assured herself.

-------------  
  
When the coast was clear Sarah sneaked out of her room and over to Jareth's. As she turned to doorknob she said "here goes nothing"  
  
Sarah opened the door cautiously and then once she was in quickly shut it. The room was very simple, it had a big four poster bed, with navy blue linens, a large closet , full length mirror, some book shelves, and his own bathroom.   
  
'For a king, he sure doesn't have a lot of stuff' she thought   
  
As she was looking around she had no clue that Jareth was on his way to his room.

-------------  
  
Jareth was walking down the hall mumbling to himself  
  
"idiot goblins, why am I cursed to hang around such imbeciles" When he got to his room , he had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. He opened the door to find Sarah there  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!!!!!" he yelled

* * *

Yay, chapter 4 is finally up, hope you guys enjoy it. now i have to go and talk to people about me graduation party. now if your gonna read review, reviews make me happy and when im happy i update sooner.

enjoy and review

A.M.


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: anything you don't recognize is mine, savvy!!! I'm sad I own very little, including Orlando Bloom- which I would truly love to own. He's a hunksicle.anyway the same standards appply i dont own Labyrinth or any of its characters or even Orlando Bloom for that matterwines uncontrollably- oh well heres the nest chapter  
--------------------  
Chapter 5  
--------------------  
Sarah's face turned white the minute she heard Jareth scream at her.   
  
"This room is OFF LIMITS!!! Didn't Marina tell you that?"  
  
Sarah couldn't think of anything to say so , she just nodded   
  
"No one is allowed in here without my permission" Jareth yelled and then added "I should tip you head first into the bog of eternal stench for violating my privacy and the rules. Sarah you are a guest and I expect that you like other guests follow the rules. When people break my rules there are consequ…."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence , he saw Sarah bolt out of his room and into hers sobbing. When Sarah got to her room, she slammed the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed crying into her pillow. 

-----------------------------  
  
Jareth felt bad about making her cry, but he knew she had to punished.  
  
"No one invades my privacy and gets away with it" he said  
  
Jareth thought about what to do , he could out her in the bog of eternal stench, but no that was way to cruel to do to her. If it was a goblin , the bog would have been his first choice. Sarah was the exception, he was in love with her and she is the mother of their child.   
  
'What am I going to do with that girl' he thought while sitting on his bed. Then he got an idea , he would lock her in her room. It would not harm her plus it would keep her out of trouble. He got up and headed out to Sarah's door  
  
'It will be better for the both of us' he thought as he locked the door with his magic.

--------------------  
  
A few hours later, Sarah sat up on her bed and whipped the tears form her eyes. Then she decided to try and find Jareth and apologize. When she turned the knob the door wouldn't open.   
  
"He locked me in my room, oh it's not fair"  
  
Those words echoed through her head as she remembered what happened the last time she said those words in the underground. His voice echoed through her mind saying   
  
" You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is"  
  
Sarah was extremely annoyed by Jareth.  
  
" Why is he being so mean" she said while tugging at the door knob  
  
"If there was only a way to…." Sarah stopped half ay through her sentence and said " I have an idea" quietly to herself. She then took a hair pin from her hair and jiggled it up and down in the lock   
  
"come on, com on" she said trying her hardest not to make too much noise. She heard a click   
  
"Finally" She said and then opened the door and looked around , no one was in the hall. She quietly sneaked out over to the door to Jareth's room, and put her ear to the door.   
  
Sarah sighed "Thank god"  
  
She then moved down the hall and through the halls of the castle at each turn looking to make sure she was not seen. As she approached the last turn off the hallway she paused. It was the hallway that led to Jareth's throne room.   
  
'If he sees me I'm dead' she thought   
  
"There has to be a way to sneak out without him anyone seeing me" she said quietly as she peered into the throne room , she saw that Jareth's back was turned and now was the time to bolt. Sarah ran as fast as she could past the hallway and toward the door. When she to the door it opened and she hid in a corner waiting to make her escape. She saw a goblin walking through and was relieved that it hadn't seen her. When the goblin was gone she quickly rushed to get through the doors before they closed. She barely made it through , but she sis. She wasn't stuck in the castle in that castle anymore , she was free , free from Jareth.

------------------  
  
Marina went into Sarah's room to try and calm her down. She knew that Sarah would be upset since Jareth had lock her in her room. When she reached for the door and she was surprised to find it unlocked . As she entered Sarah's room she was in shock. Sarah was gone. Marina quickly ran out of the room and headed to the throne room.   
  
"Oh his majesty will no be happy about this" she said on her way to the throne room.  
  
Marina reached the throne room and Jareth looked shocked at her facial expression.  
  
"Marina, what's wrong??" Jareth asked  
  
"It…it.. it's Sarah, she's runaway"  
  
"WHAT!!" Jareth yelled  
  
Jareth then rushed out of the throne room to try and find Sarah.

---------------  
  
Sarah started walking through the goblin city , she was daydreaming and not really looking where she was going. The she bumped into someone. She looked down to see what she bumped into and said   
  
"Hoggle" with excitement.

* * *

well there it is finally- chapter 5 is up- sorry for not updating sooner but ive been busy with working, and hanging with my friends. well i hope ye enjoy it. i have to thank my Labyrinth dvd becuase if it wasnt for it i wouldnt have updated today. i got home form work and decided that since Andrea wasnt on aim i would watch a movie and it was between Labyrinth, A Walk to Remember, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secret's, Finding Nemo and Pirates of the Caribbean, and i chose labyrinth first and that inspired me to update.anyway just finished it so now im gonna go watch another movie. 

Funny Quote-

, "I am Jareth, the Goblin King! Cower in fear from my reigns of sparkly thingies!!"

hehe, this quote does not belong to me, it belongs to a friends of mines, it was a line from a dream she had that she turned into a fic a very good one i might add, if you want to read it e-mail me and i will see if i can give it to ye. ASK BEFORE TAKING IT!!!!!!!!!!

e-mail- swimmy14(at) berkshire.rr.com(the thingis being stupid and wont let me put the little at symbol in)

Cheers

A.M.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!! as much as i would like to do.

A/N: I would like to take this little moment to thank my beta the very wonderful and talented Vireyda Magodaly, and i would also like to dedicate this whole story to her, cuz if it wern't for her i would have never started to write fanfiction. thanks Vree -huggles-

--------------------  
  
Chapter 6

--------------------  
  
Hoggle just looked at her confused and said, "Who's you?"  
  
"Hoggle, it's me Sarah. don't you remember me?"  
  
"Sarah!! I's didn't recognize ye. Last time I saws ye, you uhhh you weren't …….."  
  
"Pregnant" Sarah finished quietly. "Oh Hoggle it's ok. I made a mistake and now I have to live with the consequences." She hugged her friend and then asked, "Hoggle, is there any possible way for you to help me get out of here?"  
  
"Why, what happened? I thought you likes it here?"  
  
"Hoggle, don't get me wrong, I love it here, but it's Jareth. He's the reason I want to leave this place."  
  
Sarah told Hoggle the while story form the beginning.   
  
"Wow," was all Hoggle could say, but what was he to do?  
  
'If I helps her and Jareth finds out then , he'll send me straight to the bog. But if I don't help her then something might happen to her and I can't let that happen,' Hoggle thought to himself.  
  
Finally Hoggle gave Sarah an answer "Sarah, I'll help you."  
  
"Oh, Hoggle thank you so much," Sarah said as she kissed the top of his head. Hoggle was nervously waiting for them to land in the bog, but nothing happened. Jareth was apparently too busy to carry out a threat.

--------------------  
  
Jareth was pacing in his throne room. He had looked almost everywhere in the castle for Sarah, but she was no where to be found. He was worried, what if she was hurt or even worse……. Dead. Just then a goblin came into the throne room , Jareth looked at it and said, "well? Any sign of her?"  
  
"No, your majesty" the goblin replied.  
  
Jareth now thought that she must have escaped the castle and must be trying to get home. Then he paused and looked at the goblin still in his presence and said, "Well, what are you still doing here?"  
  
With that said the little goblin hurried out of the room leaving Jareth alone.   
  
"She will never make it back through the Labyrinth. It has too many things that she is not aware of , things that could hurt her," he thought a loud "there's no way around it, I have to bring her back."

-----------  
  
Hoggle and Sarah were walking on the outskirts of the Goblin City , when Sarah heard a familiar voice say, "Sir Ludo, how art thou this fine afternoon?"  
  
Sarah followed the voice to find Sir Didimus and Ludo. She then ran over to her other friends. "Didimus, Ludo," she called   
  
Sir Didimus and Ludo looked to see who was calling their names, "Lady Sarah!" Didimus said excited as he bowed before her.  
  
"Didimus, there is no need for you to bow" Sarah said.   
  
"Sarah!!" Ludo said while hugging Sarah tightly.   
  
"It's nice to see you too Ludo, but could you please let me down?"  
  
Ludo smiled and let Sarah down gently. "Sarah different," he said.  
  
"Now that you mention it brother, Lady Sarah does look different" Didimus said  
  
"It's ok guys, I know that I've gained a wait. I'm pregnant and …….." she bit her lip, wondering if telling them that Jareth was the father was the right thing to do. She was so embarrassed that she had sex with Jareth, but what was even more embarrassing was that she had enjoyed it. "……Jareth's the father" she finished quietly.   
  
Ludo and Didimus were shocked, but they stayed quiet because of the anxiety they saw Sarah had. Hoggle then decided to changed he subject, "Well we's really need to get going Sarah, if you don't want his majesty to find ye."  
  
"Ok Hoggle" Sarah replied.  
  
"Where art thou going milady??" Didimus asked.   
  
"Hoggle is helping me get home."  
  
"Then please, let us come with and help thou."  
  
"As long as Hoggle doesn't mind."   
  
"I's don't mind."  
  
With that said the four of them started off to help get Sarah home. They were walking for a while when Hoggle suddenly stopped them. They looked around and saw nothing. They were all wondering why Hoggle had stopped them . They looked around again and to their surprise was a door right tin front of them. It seemed like it had just appeared out of no where. They all looked at the door in awe as Hoggle said, "Heres we go."  
  
"Hoggle, where are we going?" Sarah asked as Didimus, Ludo and herself walked through the door and followed Hoggle through the long hallway.  
  
"This is the easiest was to get you's home," Hoggle replied. The four friends seemed to wonder through the long hallway forever when they finally came to a stop. "Now Sarah, this is your way home," said Hoggle. "All you needs to do to get home is walk through this door and saw where you want to go."  
  
"Oh Hoggle!!! Thank you so much," she said as she hugged him. "You don't know how much this means to me," she said as he placed a kiss on the top of his head.  
  
"Milady, we will surely miss thee," Didimus said.  
  
"Ludo miss Sarah."  
  
Sarah was practically in tears "I'm really going to miss all of you, but I promise that I will call on you every now and again." She hated to leave but she knew she had to she gave her friends one last hug and the stepped through the door . The next thing she knew, she was back in her apartment.

-----------------  
  
Jareth sat down in his throne room and nearly collapsed. He was exhausted , he spent hours looking for Sarah in the underground but there was no sign of her. He then produced a crystal. "Should I?" he questioned himself. He should have used it earlier, but the thought of using common sense escaped his mind.   
  
"Show me Sarah," he commanded.   
  
Sarah appeared in the crystal , but where was she? Jareth knew every place in the underground , but he had never seen this place before.  
  
"She's back in the aboveground," he stated. "But how did she get there?" he said in an angry voice. "There are very few who know how to…….." he stopped mid-sentence. He knew how Sarah had gotten home   
  
"HOGGLE!!!!!!!" he screamed . Then he thought 'That dwarf is in so much trouble when I find him!'

* * *

well there it is another chapter added, are all my faithful readers happy, you better be or else i'll be very angry. It's 12:30 am , and I'm still up listening to Big & Rich. Which is the best country out there, its not really country, its more like country rock. They have songs called "Kick my ass" and "Save a Horse(Ride a Cowboy)" and they rap in some songs, its great. I'm sorry that it took me so long ot update, its just that i have been busy wiht working and hanging out with my friends because now i havea social life, in fact i just hung out wiht them today, we came to my house and watched Signs and then we went to the Mall and ate Chinese Food , and then went back to my house and played bull-shit(card game for those who dont know). Well i should stop rambling , which i am doing because im a tad bit hyper, well im going now but if you guys want to hear some really kool unconventional country music look up Big & Rich- the song i recomend is "Save a Horse(Ride a Cowboy)". 

READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL SICK VREE ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope ye enjoy it

SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!!!!!!!!!

A.M.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Guess what did you hear the news, I still own nothing, do you hear me nothing. So don't sue savvy??  
  
A/N: Hey people guess what I'm back, I have not died or given up on this story. Well I decided to be nice and update, so here you are chapter 7. And as always thanks to my lovely beta Vireyda Magodaly, who is unfortunetly going to unable to talk for a while because she has to have her wisdom teeth out. So i dedicate this chapter to her, and hope to god that within about a week she will feel better.

OoOoOoOoO

Chapter 7

OoOoOoOoO

Jareth sat in his throne room , he was nervous. He wanted Sarah back in the underground with him, but since she escaped , there was no way to bring her back unless she wished herself away. Jareth's mind suddenly shifted from Sarah , to the goblin standing before him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, obviously annoyed by the goblin's presence.  
  
"Your majesty, we have found them."  
  
"Who??"  
  
"Sir Didymus , the monster , and the dwarf that helped the girl escape," the goblin replied  
  
"Good, put them in the oubliette, and make sure the dwarf can't get out of this one," he said intrigued  
  
With the orders given to him, the goblin hurried out of the room and did what he was commanded.  
  
Ludo, Sir Didymus , Ambrosious , and Hoggle were out in the oubliette. Ludo was gagged to make sure that he couldn't call the rocks.  
  
"Sir Hoggle, can thou get us out of this dreaded place?" Didymus asked  
  
"Uhh… I can try"  
  
Hoggle took one look at the oubliette, it was the same one that he had helped Sarah out of years ago. He walked over to the place where the door sat. he tried to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge. Then he heard a voice say, "Tsk, tsk , tsk I thought that you would have been smart enough to know that I wouldn't let you escape Hog-head."  
  
Hoggle just looked shocked , Jareth was being more evil toward him then usual. All because of Sarah, Hoggle could tell that there was something about Sarah that made Jareth a different person. He had never put anyone in the oubliette because they helped someone to escape.  
  
'Jareth acts different round Sarah , wonder why?' he thought to himself. A few moments later it hit him 'Jareth's in love with Sarah.'  
  
That was why Jareth had put them in an oubliette instead of the bog of eternal stench. They were Sarah's friends and if they were hurt, Sarah would go ballistic. Since Jareth's aim is obviously to please Sarah , they were put in the oubliette. That way they would be punished but not be hurt.  
  
'Never thought that I'd see Jareth falls in love'

OoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile in the aboveground, Sarah was pacing back and forth in her room. She was thinking about one thing - Jareth, she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
"Why can't I stop thinking about him?" she asked herself. Then her mind shifted to her baby. "At least I will always have a part of him," she sighed and asked herself "why did I leave the underground? Why did I leave him?"  
  
She tried to reassure hersel,f 'Sarah he's a mean , evil, and cruel. He treated you like a prisoner . You DO NOT like him.' But another part of her said, 'Uh huh, just keep telling yourself that and maybe someday you'll believe it.'  
  
She wrestled with the two different attitudes in her mind, until she decided that she needed sleep.  
  
"I can't decide tonight, maybe I will be able to think better after I sleep." She got into bed, turned the light off, and fell fast asleep.  
  
------Dream------  
  
Sarah stood at the edge of a ballroom. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn't figure out what it was. As she ventured further into the room, she noticed people dancing around in masks. She was confused , she had seen this room before, but where? There was music too, which she also new but again couldn't place its origin.  
  
In the center of the room she saw a man take off his mask. He was tall, with wild blonde hair, he had beautiful mismatched eyes. Sarah looked at this man, 'Jareth ' she thought. Now she remembered everything. She was in the fantasy ballroom, she had first entered 3 years earlier , when she ate the peach. She fought her way through the crowd , she wanted to be with Jareth. As she reached him, he looked at her in awe of her beauty and said, "I've been waiting for you, my dear Sarah"  
  
He took her in his arms and they started dancing while he sung to her. The whole room seemed to top and focus on them. As the song ended Jareth embraced Sarah pulling her closer to his body, and whispered into her ear, " I love you Sarah"  
  
----End Dream----  
  
Sarah woke up suddenly he heart was racing , she realized she loved Jareth but knew that there was no way to be with him. She got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
'He could never love me,' she thought.  
  
She opened the medicine cabinet and searched for something anything that would help to take the pain away. She found a bottle of cough syrup, but no that wouldn't help her. She then located a full bottle of pain killers. She opened and said "my life's not worth living anymore."  
  
She swallowed the whole container of pills, and then fell to the ground. There she laid, unconscious and near death, her life slowly slipping away.

* * *

well there you go another chapter done, there would have been two tonight, but my beta is lazy and tired. so you will all have to wait till tommorow when i get home from work to read the next chappie. I'm sorry that i havn't updated in a while i have been busy working and hanging with friends. At the moment i am watching the end of Stargate Atlantis cuz its friday and i watch nothing else from 9 - 11. Well now that it is over with i am putting on the soundtrack to A Kight's Tale' cuz it rocks. It is one of the best indi films i have ever seen and it had Paul Bettany who is married to the very talented Jennifer Connally and also Heath Ledger is who is so great in this movie. Plus there is a David Bowie song in there "Golden Years" and Heath choreographed the entire dance scene to that song, so now he has even more of my respect. 

anyway enough wiht my rambling , now all of you REVIEW or i SHALL FONG YOU ALL TO THE DEATH.

Cheers

A.M.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing, and if you think I do than you're dumb and stupid and I shall fong you

A/N: Sorry bout the long wait for this chapter, it was supposed to be up the same day as Chapter 7, but me betas a lazy ass and still hasnt gotten it back to me, so i am posting this chapter unedited. So be warned this chapter is not betaed.

OoOoOoO

Chapter 8

OoOoOoO

Jareth sat in his room, on his bed, he was twirling a crystal in his hand. He was contemplating on whether or not he should check up on Sarah . It had only been a day since she left, but he had the strangest feeling that something was wrong. He stopped twirling the crystal . He held it still in one hand, looked at it and commanded "Show me Sarah!"

Jareth looked curiously in the crystal, he saw Sarah laying on the floor unconscious , and she was hurt somehow, but he couldn't figure it out how. Then he noticed the empty pill bottle next to her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" He screamed , and in an instant vanished.

OoOoOoOo

A few days later , Sarah opened her eyes , everything was blurry. All she could make out was white.

'Am I in heaven?' she thought

Then she saw figures come near her, and heard them speak.

"This is one lucky girl." One voice said

"If someone hadn't brought her here, both her and the baby wouldn't have made it "Another voice commented

Sarah's eyes fluttered when she heard the voices.

"Hey look who's awake." the first voice said

Sarah's vision cleared up and she saw a doctor and a nurse standing near her. She tried to speak, but was unable to because of a tube down her throat

"It's ok, we'll have that tube out in a minute" the nurse said.

The nurse walked over to Sarah and disconnected the respirator from the tube in Sarah's throat .

"Ok, now Sarah when I tell you to , blow out as hard as you can okay?"

Sarah just nodded.

"Now Sarah" the nurse said

Sarah blew as hard as she could, while the nurse pulled the tube out gently. After the tube was out Sarah coughed harshly for awhile.

"I bet it feels good the have that tube out. Oh and by the way I'm Peter"

When Sarah stopped coughing she said "Thank you Peter."

"No problem, I'm here to help. So, now do you wanna tell me why you tried to kill yourself?"

"If I tell you , you would just think I'm crazy" Sarah replied

"Try me"

The doctor walked in just as Sarah was about to speak.

"I see you're doing better." She said and added "by the way I'm Lou, and if you promise not to try and kill yourself again, we can let you go home in a few days"

Sarah laughed and said "I promise I won't do it again"

Lou laughed and said "Good then, I'll leave you two alone to talk. You know Peter is quite a good listener" She winked and left the room.

"Ignore her. Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

Sarah hesitated , she wanted to tell someone. But would Peter believe her . She finally swallowed her pride and said

"It all happened when I was about 15, I was a dreamer and I loved theater and fantasy. I was particularly attached to one book 'The Labyrinth'. I used to act it out all the time."

Peter interrupted her by saying " It's a good book. Oh sorry, continue"

"Like I was saying, one night I was stuck babysitting my little brother again. I got so upset that I wished that goblins would come and take him away. At the time I didn't think that it would actually happen. But it did, and in order to get him back I was given the task of solving the Labyrinth in 13 hours by the Goblin King. To make a long story short , I defeated him and well that's the first part" She paused and added "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No, I believe you please go on"

"Anyway , about 6 months ago my parents went out of town leaving me home alone, I got drunk, and made a big mistake with the Goblin King, and well this happened" Sarah said while rubbing her belly.

"Wow, that's quite a story but I am still curious as to why you tried to kill yourself?" Peter said in response

"Well a few weeks ago, I kinda accidentally wished myself away to the goblins , and I was stuck with the goblin king, for a while. At first he was being so nice, but then he tuned mean and locked me in my room. I managed to escape with the help of friends. When I got back to my apartment I realized that I was In love with him, I was in so much pain, because I know that he could never love me, so I figured that I was better off dead and I downed the pills." Sarah paused and added "Peter do you know how I got here, no one knows where I live and I don't really know anyone in my apartment building."

"There is no name on the report, all it says is that a man brought you in and then left."

OoOoOoOo

Jareth sat in his throne room, which was covered with goblins , like always. The noise was eating away at his patience , all he could think about was Sarah. How she looked the last time he had seen her. He wanted to see her , even if it was just for a moment. He got up and decided he needed to be alone. He went to his chambers , and once inside he sat on his bed and produced a crystal.

"Show me Sarah" he demanded

Sarah appeared in the crystal , she was sitting in a bed talking to someone. Jareth let out a sigh of relief and then looked at the man Sarah was talking to and said

"That guy looks very familiar" He looked deeper into the crystal and then recognized the man.

"Peter! He has a lot of explaining to do next time I see him."

With a flick of his wrist the crystal was gone and Jareth had a look of relief on his face

" At least sh.... they're alive"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well there it is, you finally have the next chapter, now let me know what you think. I hopefully will have the next chapter up soon, though im not sure cuz of school and everything. I have to do good since this is me first year of college.

Cheers!

A.M.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: -grumbles- still own nothing

A/N: hehehehe....... im sorry that it took me two months to update but hey I've been busy. Between friends, school, and work I have no time. But I was looking at my stories and I was like.. I should update. So here I am, and now enough rambling onto the story.

OH and one more thing.. If you liked Pirates of the Caribbean go see National Treasure it rocked!

OoOoOoOo

Chapter 9

OoOoOoOo

Sarah awoke the next morning to see Peter checking on her IV.

"Good morning Sarah" he said a little to cheerfully.

"Morning" Sarah groaned while yawning.

"Sarah.. you have .. um... visitors. You're parents are here"

"Oh great that's just what I need, my parents lecturing me about running away, and trying to kill myself." Sarah groaned and then added " You might as well send them in"

Peter nodded and said "Okay" but just before he walked out of the door he added "Oh, and by the way, you get to go home today"

"Just don't tell my parents" she responded

She sat up in bed and tried to make herself look halfway decent for her parents. As she waited she heard a voice yelling.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah..."

Sarah laughed at the voice, she knew it could only be Toby. A moment later he came running into the room still screaming her name.

"SARAH!!" He yelled as he ran over to her.

"Hey kiddo"

Toby gave her a big hug, and then started asking her a million questions.

"Sarah I missed you?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Where did you go?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"How're you?"

"Why are you so fat?"

Before he could spit out another question, a voice interrupted him.

"Toby, calm down and give her a chance to answer."

Sarah looked over to see Karen standing in the doorway.

"Hello Sarah, how are you doing?" She said making her way toward her step-daughter.

"Hi Karen, I'm good."

Sarah felt very awkward , she hadn't had any contact with her parents for about 5 months, and all of a sudden they just show up out of nowhere, when she was in the hospital in all places. She could tell that Karen had a lot of questions for her but was refraining because Toby was in the room.

"Sarah, are you listening" She heard Toby say.

"Of course" She lied ruffling his hair.

"Sarah, you never answered any of my questions."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't you ask me again ,and I'll answer you, ok?"

"Ok, why did you leave?"

Sarah paused, she had no clue what to tell him, he was too young to understand the truth.

"Hey Toby, do me a favor and go see what's taking your dad so long" Karen interrupted.

"Ok" Toby said as he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Thanks Karen, I had no clue what to tell him."

"Sarah since Toby brought it up, why did you leave?"

"Because of Dad, you were there when I told him, he went ballistic, and I didn't feel like dealing with him like that for the rest of my pregnancy, so I left."

Karen nodded, and dropped the subject. She hugged her step-daughter and said

"I'm just glad that your alright."

OoOoOoOo

Toby ran into the room and jumped on the bed. He looked at Karen and said

"Dad's coming"

A moment later, Robert came into the room, and couldn't contain his joy upon seeing daughter. He nodded to Karen, giving her the signal that he wanted time alone with Sarah.

Karen took Toby by the hand, and asked him. "You want to go get some ice cream?"

Toby jumped off the bed , started jumping up and down shaking his head 'yes', and left the room dragging Karen with him.

"Sarah, I missed you so much. I was worried sick!"

Robert hugged his daughter as tight as he could.

"I missed you too dad, I'm sorry I should have called or something." Sarah replied while hugging her dad back.

"Wow, you've grown.. both of you." Robert said while looking at his daughter and pointing at her belly. "So do I have a grandson, or a granddaughter?"

Sarah smiled and said "You'll find out in about 3 months."

Robert looked up at the clock on the wall, and realized that it was time to leave.

"Sarah, we have to get going." He kissed his daughter "Now when you can go home, don't hesitate to call us. It's quite linely in the house without you."

"I will dad."

Toby came running into the room, heading straight for Sarah.

"Bye Sarah." He said giving her the biggest hug.

"Bye kiddo." she said, returning his hug.

OoOoOo

When her family left, Peter came into the room.

"Ready to go home??" He asked.

"Am I ever, but I have nothing to wear." She said indicating the hospital gown she had on.

"Oh, don't worry I'll find you some scrubs to wear."

He left for a moment and came back with a pair of scrubs for Sarah. As Sarah was changing in the bathroom Peter said

"Now, since you were admitted because of a suicide attempt, they either want you to see a psychologist , or have someone check up on you every now and then to make sure you don't try to kill yourself again."

"Just because you make a stupid mistake, they have to keep tabs on you. Oh well , I guess I'd rather have someone checking up on me than see a shrink."

Sarah came out of the bathroom, looked at Peter and said

"I'm ready, and by the way thank you for driving me home."

"No problem."

OooOooO

Peter pulled up to Sarah's apartment and let her off.

"Now I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you."

"So, you're the person that has to check up on me, well at least now I know that it's someone I can stand."

Peter laughed and said "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sarah stopped him before he left and said

"Since your going to be coming over frequently, you might as well have a key, in case im napping when you come."

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry, you're a really good friend and I trust you."

"Ok." Peter replied and then drove off

A/N: Don't get worried people, Peter will have no romantic involvement with Sarah. This is a Jareth/Sarah fic all else is sin.

Review and enjoy.

Voila!

A.M.


	11. Chapter 10

I know, that i haven't updated in a while but i assure you im alive and have not abandoned this story. I've been busy with School , work, and being engaged. Yup, my boyfriend proposed to me as a christmas present. Well i shall add one more thing, all of you should seePhantom of the Opera. It's a great movie, i've seen it twice already and am going to see a third time very soon.

This Chapter is dedicated to Creative Imagination, because she is a great authoress and she inspired me to update.

Off the Beaten Path

Chapter 10

The next morning Sarah was still asleep when Peter stopped by to check on her. He walked up to her apartment door and knocked. There was no answer, so he figured she was most likely sleeping. He let himself in, sat on her couch and made him self comfortable. He turned on the tv, and started flipping through the channels , only to find that there was nothing on. As he turned the tv off he heard strange noises coming from Sarah's room. As he continued to hear the strange noises he had a feeling that something was not right. He got up and started walking toward Sarah's bedroom door, before entering he put his ear to the door and thought that he heard a mans voice. Cautiously he opened her door to find Sarah lying in her bed, and then to another man who was in the middle of moving away from the bed. It was dark and all he could make out was a strange man with Sarah in his arms.

"Put her down now!" Peter yelled

The man in the shadows said nothing , but stepped forward into the light making Peter Gasp when he saw who it was.

"I... I said put her down" Peter stuttered

"Peter it has been quite along time hasn't it"

"I'm not interested in talking about the past Jareth, now put her down and leave."

"If you want me to leave fine, but I'm taking Sarah with me"

"If you take her against her will, she'll never love you"

Jareth paused and looked at Peter with a puzzled look on his face.

"She told me everything , now I want to hear your side of the story"

"I don't have to tell you anything" Jareth spat back

"Fine then, in guess then I won't tell you that she told me.." Peter replied

Jareth growled "What do you know?"

"A lot more than you do"

Jareth bit his lip ,not once breaking the mask of goblin king he wore. He had never once exposed his feelings about Sarah to ANYONE. He wanted to know what Sarah had told Peter.. but that would mean he would have to share his feelings. It took him a bit to figure out what to do.. he looked down at Sarah who was still fast asleep in his arms.. not making any movement , looking quite content. Finally he gave in

"If you tell me what she told you, then I will tell you my side of the story. That's my deal"

"Not so fast, you tell me your side of the story first then I will tell you what she told me."

Jareth grumbled "fine."

Jareth sat down on Sarah's bed with her still in his arms, and began to tell Peter his story. As both men were talking they didn't seem to notice that Sarah was slowly waking up.

* * *

Sarah awoke to the sounds of people talking in her room. Not knowing who it could be.. she pondered on the subject. Then noticing she was in someone's arms , she decided that she was in the company of friends. Whoever was holding her.. was quite comfortable. Tuning into the conversation she suddenly recognized the voices. One was Peters and the other was ..Jareth's. Jareth was talking - telling Peter a story actually... the story about how the meet. But this was different she was hearing Jareth's point of view of everything that happened while she was running the Labyrinth. Then she nearly gave up her act... when she heard Jareth say something that she had never heard before. 

"After she defeated me, I was a wreck. My emotions were out of control. It was at that point that I realized that I was truely in love and couldn't live without her.

Sarah was shock , she though Jareth was just arrogant and cruel, she had no clue that he was capable of love.

* * *

As Jareth finished his story , Peter started to speak. 

"I had no idea..." Was all that Peter could come up with.

"Now you have to keep up your end of the bargin...." Jareth reminded him.

Peter was about to speak when he saw Sarah's eyes open, he smiled.

"Why don't you ask her.."

Jareth looked a Peter puzzled for a moment, and then looked down to see Sarah looking up at him.

She looked at Jareth and said "It's not polite to stare you know...." she paused for a moment before adding " and by the way why are the two of you in my room??"

Peter and Jareth looked at each other trying to come up with a lie. Sarah looked at the two of them curiously.

"Do you two know each other???"

They both answered "Yes."

Sarah tore her gaze from Jareth's face to Peter.

"How?"

Peter swallowed and proceeded to answer Sarah's question.

"When I was about four, my sister kinda wished me away. So I kinda lived with Jareth for a while, and we sorta became friends as I got older. When I was Eighteen , I asked Jareth to let me live the rest of my life aboveground. He did'nt understand why I would want to.. But let me go anyway."

Sarah seemed shocked at first but then regained her composure.

"You still haven't answered my question... why are the two of you in my room???"

"Especially you Jareth" She added glaring up at him.

She got no answer and became quite angry.

"Put me down and get out NOW!" she yelled "Both of you out of my appartment now!"

Jareth set Sarah down on her bed, and then followed Peter of out Sarah's room, and out of the appartment. Once outside the Apartment Jareth conjured a crystal and in an instant both of them were standing in the Throne Room.

"That went well" Peter said scarcasticly

Jareth just glared at Peter shaking his head.

* * *

Sarah sat up in her bed, with her pillow in her arms. Putting her chin on the pillow she sighed. She was glad that she had woken up when she did or else Peter would have told Jareth what she feels toward him. How she tried to kill herself because she was so in love with him. 

'If Peter tells him.. he is so dead.' She thought.

Sighing again, she started thinking about the conversation she had overheard. Jareth loved her, and she loved him. But she couldn't let Jareth know that.

* * *

Jareth looked at Peter "Will you still tell me her story??" 

"Yes, I don't think I should, but you have the right to know."

Peter looked at Jareth. "Where should I begin?"

"Start from where you see fir to start, just don't tell any part from when she defeated me.. that memory still hurts."

Peter shallowed and began to talk.

"It all started when she escaped from the underground."

TBC..


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: There you go two updates in one day. I should have updated more this week, but give me a break. I got my wisdom teeth out Tuesday and have been resting all week. But I told myself I would update both my Labyrinth stories. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: do we have to go through this every time, I don't own Labyrinth.. Yet!

Chapter 11

Sarah paced back and forth in her room, she was so afraid that Peter was going to tell Jareth about her feelings for him. She needed to talk to someone, someone who would listen and not think she was crazy. She sat down on her bed , trying to think of someone she could talk to about Jareth. Then it hit her, Hoggle. She could call Hoggle, he would listen. Maybe he could hopefully give her some advice on what she should do. She walked over to her mirror, sat down in front of it, took a deep breath and called.

"Hoggle , I need you."

Hoggle appeared in her room a moment later.

"Hello Sarah, what can I do for you?"

"Oh Hoggle, I'm so glad you came. I need to talk to someone."

"Well , I'm here and I would be glad to listen to you."

"Thanks" she sighed , hugged her friend, and then started to talk.

"Well it all started after you guys helped me get home. I kinda started to wonder why I left, why I left you. It was then that I realized that I was ..." she paused for a second and swallowed before finishing her sentence. ".. in love with Jareth."

Hoggle's facial expression was that of shock. He couldn't believe that Sarah was in love with Jareth of all people.

"After I realized that I was in love with him, I just couldn't take living anymore, so I tried to kill myself."

As she finished Sarah started to cry hysterically , and Hoggle walked over to Sarah and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Awe, it's ok Sarah" He said trying to calm her down

"Oh Hoggle, I don't know what to do" She said in between sobs.

000000000000000

Jareth looked around his throne room and noticed that he and Peter had an audience. Not wanting the goblins to hear their conversation. He transported himself and Peter to his room.

"That's better" Jareth said "Continue.."

Peter just glared at Jareth and then proceeded to continue his story.

" What happened was she was having second thoughts about leaving the underground , leaving her friends, leaving you. She finally realized that she loved you. She was in so much pain because of you. So she tried to kill herself. She did it all for you!"

Jareth looked at Peter, he was in shock. He couldn't believe that Sarah truly loved him, as he truly loved her. He had to go see her and tell her that it was ok and he loved her too. Jareth got up and headed toward his window. Peter looked at him and asked.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I am going to her, she needs me and I need her."

"Oh No you're not. She needs time to herself, if you show up then things might not go the way you want them to. Give me time to work on her, to help her heal. So that maybe I can help persuade her to tell you how she feels."

Jareth sighed and slowly backed away from the window. Peter was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Jareth looked at Peter and then produced a crystal.

"Go back then"

As Peter started to leave, he turned back and caught a glimpse of what looked like a tear in Jareth's eye.

000000

Hoggle was trying to comfort Sarah, but it wasn't helping. She was crying uncontrollably and he didn't know how to make her stop.

"Oh Sarah it's ok, don't cry."

"Hoggle, I just wish I knew what to do" She said in between sobs.

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel." a voice from behind said

Sarah looked back to see Peter standing in the doorway. She rubbed the tears from her eyes, only to start crying again. Peter moved toward Sarah and tried to help calm her down along with Hoggle. Peter glanced at Hoggle and mouthed.

"It's ok I'll work on her. You try and work on Jareth."

Hoggle was slightly confused , but did as he was told.

0000000

Jareth sat up on his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were all red and puffy.

"Oh would you look at yourself Jareth! You're crying over a girl." he said to himself.

He got up and went into his private bath and splashed cold water on his face, which eventually returned his mismatched eyes back to normal. He walked back to his room and sat on his bed. , buried his head in his hands, and asked himself.

"Why don't I have the courage to tell Sarah that I love her?"

He looked up to see Hoggle standing in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" he asked Hoggle.

Hoggle looked at Jareth hesitantly, and then looked down at the floor.

"That's what I was afraid of.." Jareth replied "Now the whole underground is going to know my secret!"

TBC...

I know short chapter, but they're getting longer, I promise. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review.

Voila!

A.M.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: dodges anything being thrown OK I know its been almost a year since I updated and I know frankly that im bad for taking this long. But I've been extremely busy, with moving into a new room, college, theater, friends and work plus my computer died on me. I just about have time to sleep, but I promise I will try to update sooner. Anyway im off to London tomorrow, so I have my notebook with the story in it with so I decided to update since I really should. Wish me luck on my trip. I will hopefully be able to write on the plane.

Chapter 12

Sarah sat on her bed, when she heard a knock at her apartment door. She got up and headed out of her room and toward the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Peter" Came the reply from the other side of the door.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"Sarah, can we please talk."

Sarah annoyed at the shouting , opened the door and said "FINE! Let's start with you telling me why you were going to tell Jareth what I told you IN CONFIDENCE!"

Peter was speechless, he had no clue how to respond to Sarah. He watched as Sarah sat down on the couch and started crying. He could tell that she was struggling with her feelings for Jareth, and also struggling to keep those feelings sealed up. He walked over and sat down next to her starting to comfort her.

"I..I...I just don't know what to do" Sarah said shaking in between sobs. "I want to be with him so bad, but at the same time I don't."

Peter took Sarah into his arms and curled up into a ball, and hugged her.

"Now, I can't tell you what to do, but I can give you one piece of advice. Follow your heart."

Sarah gave him a smile and said "thanks."

As he looked at her, he saw a scared little girl. She was a mess, her hair was all matted and tangled , her eyes were all red and puffy, ans she looked liked she hasn't slept in weeks.

"Come on, I think you need to get some sleep, you look horrid."

Sarah glared at him "Gee Thanks."

"You know what I mean, now come on off to bed with you."

"Yea, yea im going."

Before heading off to her room, she gave Peter a huge hug. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "Anytime."

Sarah went into her room and shut the door. As she lie on her bed, she tried to sleep but couldn't her thoughts shifting to Jareth. Which seemed to be the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"I wonder if he really meant it, when he told Peter he loved me?" Pausing for a second, she asked herself .. "Do I actually love him?"

Exhausted from the lack of sleep, and thinking about Jareth she finally curled up into a ball and fell asleep for the first time in a week.

* * *

Jareth sat in his room suking, he was thinking about her again. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt , but no he couldn't that would make him weak.. The Goblin King was never weak. 

"I never offer myself twice" He muttered to himself.

Twirling his fingers he produced a crystal , looking into it he saw the image of Sarah curled up in a ball sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and angelic, he couldn't help but watch her sleep. He just wished that he could hold in his arms. He wished so much that he could take her pain away. Suddenly his mood brightened, he had an idea. The crystal in his hand vanished , as did Jareth.

-----Dream-------

Sarah was standing in the Escher room, nut wait this was all too familiar. She gasped in shock to see that she was watching herself running around the room trying to get to Toby. Since she was just observing she just heard something she hadn't heard the first time- Jareth singing.When she first encountered him , she was more interesting in getting to Toby and hadn't really paid much attention to Jareth at all.

"I... I can't live within you."

His words shocked Sarah.

"Oh god, he_ actually_ loves me."

Sarah continued to observe her 15 year old self run through the room after Toby like a maniac. The all of a sudden she was watching the final confrontation..

"_Give me the child."_

"_Sarah, beware I have been generous up till now and I can be cruel."_

"_Generous? What have you done that's generous?."_

"_Everything! Everything that you have wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me , I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down , and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

"_Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours and my..."_

"_Stop. Wait. Look Sarah, look what I'm offering you , your dreams"_

And for the first time Sarah noticed that Jareth was in the crystal.

"_And my kingdom as great."_

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."_

"_My kingdom as great, my kingdom as great..."_

"_You have no power over me"_

As she watched she noticed for the first time the look on Jareth's face, when she said her final words.

"Oh Jareth, I'm sorry . No Jareth come back ..."

Sarah started talking in her sleep when Jareth appeared in her bedroom with his usual array of glitter. He walked over to her beside and sat down next to her.

"Jareth no, don't go. I'm sorry"

"There, there Sarah. It's ok. What happened between us in the past is no longer important. I'm here now , and it'll be ok."

Getting up he gave her a kiss on the forehead , and the preceded to leave when he heard Sarah cry out in her sleep.

"No Jareth. Don't leave me, don't leave me."

Humoring himself , he walked back over to the bed and took Sarah in his arms and watched her sleep turn peaceful before he too was claimed by sleep with Sarah still cuddled in his arms.

Tbc..

I promise I will update sooner, but I better get a bunch of reviews in my inbox when I return from London or I may make you wait longer.

Cheers!

A.M.


End file.
